The problem to which this invention is directed relates to a current method by which identification for authentication purposes and subsequent connection to and retention with a network service provider is achieved with respect to cellular mobile phones.
It is conventional that a person requiring the services of a network shall enter into a contract with a network provider who then provides a subscriber identification module which is inserted within a mobile phone and which is thereafter able to be accessed by the network provider to establish that use of the network is authorised and continues to be authorised for access to that network. It is the subscriber identification module which is accessed by the network provider that provides the identification and authentication necessary for charging or other regulatory process as far as a selected network service provider is concerned.
Currently, access to that authentication information is controlled entirely by the network provider who for commercial and contractual reasons will wish to maintain the absolute confidentiality of such information.
However, there could be considerable value to others who provide different services, if a further identification or authentication process could be available through the network or using the similar or same equipment but not subject to approval from the network provider.
For instance, banks, regulatory authorities such as policing personnel, and even those involved in ordinary commerce could all be advantaged by such an ability but currently it would not appear economically feasible or even technically possible given current circumstances in existing technologies.
A first problem is that a mobile phone is only empowered to be connected to a network service provider for full communication services through a subscriber identification module (SIM). This not only carries data but is arranged to also run a program (for instance a GSM connect program) which has embedded information and generates data that is not available to any third party whereby data is communicated back to a service provider upon an appropriate interrogation signal being received. The security of this system is extremely important to the network service provider.
Further, much of the empowering software for the functions of a mobile phone is in the subscriber identification module so that if additional functionality is required (for third party access or etc) this will need to be installed in the SIM which is under the control of the network service provider. As such, the basis of any commercial arrangement is therefore going to be subject to permission and costs applied by the network provider.
A further complexity is the fact that equipment such as a mobile phone is provided by suppliers so that access to the internal circuits to modify these is likely to breach warranties for maintenance of a unit but is also possibly going to trigger security mechanisms which may destroy the circuits if interfered with. Further, many phones are supplied as a part of an ongoing contract and it would be a breach of some of the contract provisions if any unauthorised attempt is made to open the equipment to further make or modify electrical connections.
This leaves the position as seemingly to be strongly in the control of the providers of the networks and the mobile phones.
It is an object of this invention to provide an arrangement which will reduce the above problem.